


My Accidental Awkward Valentine

by RxSterek



Series: Baseball AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Baseball Player Derek Hale, Baseball Player Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek
Summary: Derek shows up to Spring Training for the Mets a couple days early. He likes to get settled before anyone else shows up. There's a certain peace and quiet that helps him get ready for the hustle and bustle of the season. This year, three days before Catchers and Pitchers report, just happens to be Valentines. Derek is in for a big surprise when, instead of a quiet, dark, and empty hotel room, Derek finds a dinner set, candles, serenading by Frank Sinatra, and a young pitcher in his room.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Baseball AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158824
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	My Accidental Awkward Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really into baseball and been steadily making my way through the Baseball tag. I wanted to add my own little story too.
> 
> Stiles and Derek don't know each other. Derek has been in the MLB for about 3 years and Stiles has been in the minors and got called up for Spring Training with the Mets.
> 
> Oh! Also, Talia, Peter, and his sisters are alive, but his dad and a brother died in a car accident when he was younger.

Derek opened the door to his room and immediately paused. The overhead lights were turned off and the room was dimly lit by a lamp and what he found to be candles. There was some odd music turned on lowly, an errant thought floating through Derek’s head that Cora would know it. There was a laugh from the bedroom of the suite. Derek turned and quickly ducked out to the hallway again, checking the number was right on the room. Seeing that it was the right room he hesitantly stepped back inside. There was a box of chocolates on the counter of the kitchenette. Dread suddenly filled Derek as he heard a low murmured voice. He knew other guys came early to get settled, but he’d never had a roommate arrive before him and now it seemed like he had interrupted someone’s Valentine’s plans.

“Nah Dude, I’m telling you. I went the whole nine yards. Just because you’re head over heels in love with someone and leaving our traditions behind doesn’t mean I have to stop!” The voice said, suddenly getting louder. “I went the whole 9 yards, chocolate included, and I’m so queuing up for a Deadpool marathon.” Derek jumped when he felt something nose at his ankle and looked down to find a beagle sniffing at his shoes. 

“Shit!” The voice suddenly exclaimed. Derek looked up to find a tall, lanky, kid in the doorway staring at him in surprise. His brown hair was a mess and his skin was dotted with moles.

“Dude, I have to go! I think my roommate got here. Yeah, yeah. If you do I’m calling you at an ungodly hour and waking you up.” Derek stared blankly at the other guy, as he got off the phone and turned his attention to Stiles.

“Happy Valetine’s Sweetums!” the kid said with a wink, Derek just stood there, staring at the other guy, unsure what to say.

“I… I think there’s been some kind of mistake.” He finally got out. The other guy let out a startled laugh rubbed at the back of his neck.

“More like a joke gone wrong? Sorry, um, I’m guessing you’re my roommate?” He asked. Derek reached out to shake hands.

“Yeah, hi. I'm-” He started to say before he was interrupted.

“Derek Hale! Backup catcher but you’ve been up and coming since the Mets signed you and heavily favored to take over Cavanaugh when he retires.” He said eagerly. Derek set the young man with a glare. “Uh, I mean, sorry that’s just rumors.” he amended.

“Well don’t listen to every rumor you hear.” Derek said shortly. An awkward silence settled over them. It was odd. The whole room was set for an intimate date and yet a tension permeated the room with the silence. Suddenly a voice warbled over a speaker in the other room, breaking the awkward staring contest the two were having.

“My funny valentine, sweet comic valentine.” Sinatra’s voice rang out. The kid’s eyes went wide.

“Oh shit! Beasty Boy,” He uttered, his arms flailing out as he disappeared into the bedroom. The music suddenly cut off and then the guy came back in with the dog. “Uh, sorry. I wasn’t um, exactly expecting anyone else.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Clearly.” Derek uttered. The kid grimaced. 

“So uh, can I interest you in any food?” He asked.

“I don’t want to interrupt anything.” Derek said, crossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably.

“Oh no! No, no, it’s not like that. It’s okay, don’t judge but it’s this whole stupid thing with my best friend. He doesn’t do it anymore, but I dunno, I was never able to stop. My Mom always got a kick out of it.” He said, shrugging. Derek studied the kid and looked around. He could already hear Laura berating him for not trying to get to know the kid and be polite.

“Fine.” He sighed, fully stepping into the room.

“I still have to get the food dished up. So if you want take your stuff in or whatever.” He said shrugging and moving into the kitchenette. Derek finally eased into the rest of the room, dragging his bags after him.

A few minutes later, Derek walked back in and found the kid setting food down on the small table.

“So, coming in on Valentines. Not a fan of the holiday?” The kid asked. Derek shrugged. “Right. Um. Sorry again about all this. I didn’t really expect anyone to come in.”

“It’s fine.” Derek said shortly. “I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be here yet.” The kid nodded and sat down. Derek watched as the dog sat and stared up at the kid before eventually sighing and laying down, his head on his paws.

“Oh, right! This is Beasty Boy. Like the DC Comics.” Stiles said, as he took a bite. Derek’s eyes moved back to the food in front of him as he sat down.

“I thought that was Beast Boy?” He asked, the kid’s eyebrows rose up before he practically bounced in excitement in his seat.

“Oh my god! No one ever knows what I’m talking about! Who’ your favorite hero?” He asked. Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t really have one.” He said. “I was into it when I was younger but got busy. But I have a friend who sort of makes me keep up to date with it.” He sighed. The kid deflated a little.

“Oh, well, nice to have someone around who has an idea of what I’m talking about. Some of the guys think I’m nuts but, it’s just one of those things I find relaxing. Helps me wind down after the adrenaline of a game.” He babbled. Derek continued to eat quietly before he seemed to remember his original comment. “Oh, right! So yeah, I didn’t get to name him, I wasn’t around, but the deputy who found him and was training him for me was trying to name him something I would appreciate but uh, got the name wrong. And he’s a stubborn fella and only responds to his full name.” He sighed and rolled his eyes, but reached down to give the dog a couple of pets. Derek nodded his head and continued eating. A small silence fell over them as Derek tried to find a way to ask the kid his name. He wasn't sure how they hadn't really introduced themselves. But Derek was bad at this. He knew baseball and how to interact on the field, but off the field he was at a loss.

“So, uh, what um, position do you play?” He asked. Laura always told him questions was a good way to keep a conversation going. The kid’s eyes got a little wide.

“Dude, I’m a pitcher, what else? Isn’t it only Pitchers and Catchers reporting?” He asked, an amused smile breaking over his face.

“Some people get here early.” He grumbled, before turning back to his food. “Didn’t you?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah, that’s true. But I have extenuating circumstance since I had to get some extra medical tests and Beasty Boy set up.” He said, tone turning a little more serious. Derek quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh uh, I’ve just got some stuff that had to be cleared. And, he’s a service dog. So, we just had to get some stuff in order before training.” He said, and for the first time seemed to clam up a bit. A silence fell over them again and Derek felt like his skin was itching. Finally he broke it again.

“Uh what’s your favorite color?” He asked. The kid glanced up at him in a little confusion.

“Uh, red? Why, you decided to be my valentine after all?” He asked, looking a little amused.

“No. I’m just, bad. At the social small talk stuff. There’s a reason you never see me in post game interviews.” He said with a shrug.

“That’s not true. I’ve seen three of your interviews, at least. Sure, they were awkward as fuck, but you’ve still had them.” He said, before getting up to clear away the plates. He rolled his eyes as Derek glared at him.

“Oh come on Murder Brows, you just said it yourself. I’m just stating facts.” He said. Derek huffed and sat back, the dog, Beasty Boy, hadn’t moved, but was now staring at Derek. Derek looked up startled when a box was shoved under his nose.

“Chocolate?” The kid asked. Derek’s gazed moved between the two.

“I thought I wasn’t your Valentine.” He said. The kid shrugged.

“You’ve been nominated. Seeing as there’s no one else around, looks like it’s you.” He said, Derek took one of the chocolates.

“What about Beasty Boy?” He asked, as the other man and dog moved towards the small couch.

“Eh, he’s been my Valentine for the past couple of years. He’s over this shit. I also forgot to get him his gift this year. Was a little busy running around getting my life together. As much as it’s ever together.” He said, shaking his head. 

“Uh huh. Sounds like you’re a shitty Valentine.” Derek said, getting up and moving to the cushioned chair in the small living area.

“Excuse you! I made you dinner, lit candles, and bought you chocolate. Not to mention Beasty Boy tried to serenade you with some Frank Sinatra. I’d say we’re the epitome of the perfect Valentine.” He squawked. Derek couldn’t help the small smirk that overcame his face. But he schooled his features and shrugged.

“Candles aren’t allowed in hotels. Seems more like you’re trying to get me in trouble or fined.” He said, crossing his arms. The kid looked over at him and blinked before he chuckled.

“Only if we get caught.” He said. Derek rolled his eyes. 

The kid fiddled with the tv remote before he pulled out a cable and his laptop. Derek wasn’t really sure what he was doing. When it came to technology he wasn’t the best.

“So, I told you what I’m doing here early. What about you?” The kid asked as he continued to hook the cable up.

“Uh, I just like to get settled before others show up.” He said.

“Right. Because everyone decides to show up on Valentines. No special lady in your life?” He asked, glancing over at him. Derek shrugged.

“Not really into ladies.” He said. The kid nodded his head.

“No special guys then?” He asked. Derek sighed and leveled the guy with a look. He raised his hands in a surrender gesture and turned back to what he was doing. 

“No. No special anyone.” Derek finally said quietly. The other guy nodded his head. “I uh, it used to be this family thing. My sister and her husband are still in that honeymoon stage and I just didn’t really feel like getting a front row seat to that.” He crossed his arms over his chest and didn’t meet the other guy’s eyes.

“Dude, I totally get that. It's just my Dad and I. And he started dating recently, but always feels guilty around Valentines. He made me sit in on one date and it was awkward as fuck. That’s why I keep this up. Even if my best friend doesn’t participate anymore, it always gave me an out when my dad tried to include me.” He said, finally settling down on the couch. He pressed a button and the title screen for “Deadpool” showed up on the laptop and tv screen. 

“You do this every year?” He asked. The kid nodded his head. 

“You travel on Valentines every year?” he responded. Derek shrugged.

“Not always. Just when I can get away with it. I usually try and do something for my sister though.”

“What are you doing here anyway?” The kid asked. “Seems odd for you to be rooming with a minor leaguer. Don’t you guys all have like houses and shit you own or rent?” He asked. Derek shook his head in amusement.

“Depends. A lot of the guys who have been here awhile do. I forgot to put my requests and notify them about where I was staying. They probably just stuck me where they needed me for now. I’ll probably get moved once Boyd gets here.”

“Why don’t they have you rooming with Cavanaugh? Wouldn’t it make sense to room the catchers together?” He asked.

“Look kid,” Derek started, “I don’t know. I’ve never been in charge of the logistics of rooming. I just put my information in, tell them where I’ll be, and show up.” He sighed.

“Okay, okay, sorry I asked.” He responded, before turning to the tv and started the movie.

Derek quickly discovered that the kid was not a quiet movie watcher. He talked through the movie, egging the villains on, talking about the logistics of what was actually happening, and random trivia he seemed to know about the sets and actors. Usually it would annoy Derek, and it still kind of did, but there was something mesmerizing about the young pitcher. His messy brown hair was sticking up everywhere, but there was a kind of style to it. Though his hair was getting wilder as he ran his hands through it periodically while he watched the movie. Occasionally, Beasty Boy would perk up and move a little closer to the pitcher, or rest a paw or his head on the pitcher’s foot or lap. Derek couldn’t tell who was reassured more, the dog, or the pitcher, because the pitcher would always settle down a little at the reaction of the dog and rub a hand across the dog’s back and tummy. It wasn't an entirely new experience to room with someone he didn't know, but it had been awhile. Derek was used to rooming with his teammates he knew since he'd been with the Mets for three years. 

Without realizing it, Derek started to doze off, the sounds of the movie and the pitcher’s commentary. When he was shaken awake, he looked around to find the movie had been turned off and the remnants of their dinner put away. 

“Hey, uh, I figured you’d want to sleep in your bed.” The kid said, hovering a little awkwardly over Derek.

“Uh, right, thanks.” He responded, voice a little scratchy. He got up and walked into the bedroom, getting ready for bed. As he settled into his bed, he noticed the pitcher come in and the dog follow at his heels. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know bud. Thanks. Brush my teeth, meds. I know the drill. Go on, get settled.” He muttered, shooing the dog from the bathroom. “You better not hog the bed tonight mister, or your sleeping at the foot.” He said as the dog turned around and hopped on the bed. Derek couldn’t help but watch the interactions. When the pitcher came back in the room he sighed before pushing the dog over a little. Derek didn’t avert his eyes quick enough and his found himself gazing into the eyes of the pitcher.

“I uh, hope you don’t mind. I kinda talk in my sleep and he makes sure I don’t get too loud.” He said, but there was a guarded look on his face. Derek shrugged and settled back into his bed.

“I don’t care. Your dog.”

“You won’t put him in the bathroom or anything?” He asked hesitantly. Derek looked over and studied the pitcher’s face, before shaking his head no.

“Thanks duuu- Hale.” The pitcher said before turning the lights out. Derek smiled, his face covered in the dark. Derek was just starting to drift off when he heard the pitcher’s voice again. “Hey, Hale?” He asked. Derek sighed.

“What?” He bit out. 

“Thanks for being my Valentine.” He said, smirk evident in his voice.

“Whatever.” Derek said, before rolling his eyes. He glanced over in the dark, realizing he still didn't know the pitcher's name. But he couldn’t bring himself to ask. He had just spent the entire night with the guy and never figured out his name. He internally groaned as he rolled to his side. Laura was going to give him hell for this, and she would find out. Somehow. His sisters had a knack for finding every embarrassing incident and never letting him live it down. He sighed, well it was Spring Training, it wouldn’t be hard to figure out the kid’s last name eventually. Until then, he’d continue to just skirt around the topic. After all, he’d somehow managed to do it tonight, as well as end up with his first valentine in years. The kid was an oddball, and kind of annoying, but it wasn’t like he was the worst. As awkward as the evening had been, Derek couldn't help but smile. Maybe Valentines didn't have to be filled with tensions and trying to forget about old traditions and years past. Maybe, Valentines could just be awkward and full of new traditions.


End file.
